iron_heights_academyfandomcom-20200213-history
Philippa Richards
"Aw, you want me to call ya' 'duckie'? Ain't that cute. Nah, love, y'don't deserve that. I ain't givin' ya' that satisfaction." '--' Philippa refuses to cave to saying that little trademark pet name. Philippa Lucy Richards, though more commonly called 'Delirious Diddle' is the daughter of former fashion designer turned holograph-loving villain Mad Mod. Personality First thing's first: Philippa is possibly the biggest anglophile you've ever set eyes on. They're not cookies, they're biscuits. '''Colour' has a 'u', 'grey' has an 'e', and it's 'areoplane' not 'airplane'. Y'can't just go about sayin' whatever you like, love, you have to go all proper-like. Her mind's still set in a lovely utopia of paper cut-outs, double-decker buses, and yellow submarines; and don't you dare taint this image for her. Indeed, Philippa can be a little bossy. If her mind's in this utopia, everyone else's should be, and her goal above all else is to make sure everyone's properly British. So don't be too surprised if she is suddenly all in your personal space because you may have said ''fries, because they're not fries, they're chips, get it right you duffer. However, she's very compliant to authority--Not to the point of sucking up, mind, but she would never think of disobeying her betters. If there's something father hated, it's misbehaving children. This stems off into two things: One, an aversion to nicknames, insisting to call everyone by their birth names. This can sometimes lead her into a few issues, namely a) everyone really likes calling her 'Diddle', not 'Philippa' and b) nobody actually knows G. M.'s (or 'Salabim's) birth name. Two, an interesting immunity to mind control. She's spent all sixteen years of her life in front of hypnotic swirls and starbursts, her mind's bound to become immune after a little while. This allows her to listen to one of her favorite artists (aside from a boatload of EruoPop), The Music Meister, with little negative repercussions. Woe betide those who attempt to brainwash her, 'cause she'll just turn it right back 'round at 'em. Philippa has lofty goals for herself, striving to make everything into her paper-cut-out utopia, with her as the queen. And as you may have gathered, she can be a bit...Testy. However, don't think she's just some spiteful Brit out to get you. She just wants everyone taught as she has been. She's a dreamer, with idle daydreams of flying phone booths, enchanted chocolates, wicked comic books and theme parks with more backstory then anyone cares about for every ride. She's interested in color theory, and while black and white suit any mood, she likes playing around with saturation and patterns to make everything better. She's color guard for the marching band, putting the idle habit of twirling objects in her fingers to good use. All in all, if you can get past her temper and her insistence that you start actin' all proper like you're s'posed to, Philippa's actually a pretty fun girl and will invite you over for a bottle of pop and a crisp sandwich if she likes you enough. ...Just good luck leaving the house without her to guide you. It's a little confusing. Physical Description Philippa is of medium height, Caucasian, if a bit pale. Her hair is candy-red and in a neat little bob. Her outfit consists of a little yellow-and-black dress (which has a small open circle in the back, closed up with a black button) and lace-up yellow boots. Generally in her hands is something she can twirl around, be it a baton, her color guard flag, or her tall walking-stick, which has a deep blueish shaft and a topper that's actually a snowglobe with lots of fake rose petals floating on through. This walking-stick, may I add, is rather technologically advanced and can project holograms; so with it she'll sometimes change up her outfit to match her situation. No matter what, it's always mod. Even though mod hasn't been in style since the seventies. But what does that matter? Relationships Family Philippa and Neil are surprisingly close. I say 'surprisingly' because they live in a very strange establishment filled with pop-art and checkered squares, where it's hard to figure out what you can stand on and what you'll fall through. Add this oddity to the fact that Philippa is hardly ever sure if the one she's seeing is really her father or just another hologram of him, and you'll understand why their closeness is surprising. But she adores him. She owns all of his clothing designs and listens to every single one of his lessons. Just...Don't bring up his age around her. She'll angrily remind you it fluctuates. Fluctuates! Mum is currently unknown, though allegedly she enjoys gallivanting off on her own all the time. Philippa hasn't got a postcard from her in a while. Friends Philippa is the sole female in her small group of main companions, consisting of G. M. and Lyman. She's largely okay with the both of them. Lyman shows her some interesting British literature from time to time, and G. M. adores stealing her walking-stick to use her holograms in his magic acts. Why does he even need it, he can warp reality...No matter. She still enjoys their company and treats them to weekends at her place, which are always pretty fun, as long as you know your way around. Due to her love of her daddy's music she's taken quite an interest in Aria, and she's certain a Beatles-themed crime spree isn't far off the radar. She likes tagging alongside Aria, because hey, her father totally took on Batman that one time! Don't you remember that? It was really awesome, now start workin' on that accent if you wanna sing the anthem. Pet Marlowe is a lovely parakeet--Er, I'm sorry, budgie. ''He's a sweet little guy, even if he has a habit of making a racket in his cage and she has to keep letting him fly around the house. And proceed to lose him. Again. Romance She may have moved schools, but the love of her life sure didn't. Philippa is utterly ''obsessed ''with this little nitwit, stalking him, spying on him, and creating a holographic copy of him to follow her around. Others can find this little, er, 'pastime' of hers a little bit odd, but she tunes out their hurtful words and shoves their face into a hypno-screen. Darling little Bardrick Tetch will be ''hers, even if she has to take a silver hammer to his "Miss Mary Ann's" head. Gallery Keep Calm and Carry On.png|Everything's better when it's British. Trivia * 'Lucy', her middle name, is of course a Beatles reference. 'Philippa' is the name of the protagonist in the book Philippa Fisher's Fairy Godsister, among sequels, which is a British book series. Also, 'Diddle' is Brit slang for 'con', disregard other meanin's, snotty. * Philippa began as a backgrounder in Lissa's series General Hilarity. Though the way she's written took a little shift (she's lost her slight stammer and more demure nature), her defining characteristics from there--Not to mention her clothing references and 'site her slang comes from--All remain the same. We'll say she's a transfer and leave it at that. * It should be noted that the clothing Philippa owns are not laced with any drugs. Philippa also feverishly insists that her father did not reform 'that one time'. That was a fluke. * Adding to this, Neil here is very much taken from his appearance in the Teen Titans cartoon series, for this proceeded to become the standard for future appearances of ole' Moddy (including the comic series for Batman: The Brave and the Bold, hence the Batman quip above). That isn't to say that he was never a popular fashion designer on Carnaby Street, that was just a different time. Category:Original Characters Category:Original Characters Female Category:DC Comics Category:Teen Titans Adversaries Category:Lissa's Crew of Doofuses